Way of the Ninja
by Flamecolonel
Summary: Ok just more stories about Char but this time Naruto style.
1. Chapter 1

One day a young man in his late 20's named Hatake Kakashi was walking though a small path in the hidden Leaf village.  
When suddenly he paused. There was a rustling in a neaby bush. He thought it may another ninja so he walked up to the bush to check it out.  
All of a sudden when a he pushed back the leaves A meduim sized Red dragon looking thing popped out at him. Kakashi drew his Spear in surpise.  
Mel??? The Meduim sized Dragon replied. What are you execatlly? The young man questioned.  
The young red Dragon repiled. I am a Charmeleon and my name is Char. I see where are you parents? kakashi Questioned. They umm well my dad kinda killed my family.  
Kakashi looked surpised. he he what! he stuttered. Yeah for some reason he hates us all and wants me dead.  
My mommy was trying to save me and my sister at point but he forced her to drop me in a Areodactyl territory that is how I got this metal arm. Char said.  
Blown back at what Char had just said he got back up. Well now it sound like you have had it rough for a while now. Kakashi then picked up the small red lizard and headed back to his village.  
Where are we going? Char questioned. I am going to take you back to house where you can stay from now on. If you choose to stay I will train in the way of the Ninja and someday you will becaome a stong ninja.  
Well I do need a home so I will stay with you. Char queitly repiled.  
I have never had a pokemon for a student before or a pokemon for that matter. Ok Char not only am I your new master but I am also your sensei. Kakashi smiled and patted Char. 


	2. Chapter 2

Char just smiled as him and his new Sensei walked into the the village hidden if the leafves.  
Ok here we are char welcome to your new home well Char says.  
Yes cool and this is your new home. Kakashi explained as he pointed to meduim sized house. As soon as they walk into the house a little girl as young as six greet them.  
Welcome Home Sensei and dragon thing? she said.  
Hey! I is not a dragon thing! Char explained.The young girl just looked at Char. Yes you are a dragon!  
Char now growling was mad. Listen here kid! I am not no dragon!That would a Charizard you are thinking of.  
Whatever.. The little girl repilied. Oh that is it! I am gonna hurt you! char said. I would like to see you try! shouted the girl.  
Char then went charge at her with his razor sharp claws. Just then Kakashi got in the way of the two and quickly stoped the attack.  
Kakashi took a big sigh. Ok you two you guys have to learn to get along with each other got?  
I know Sensei said the young girl. I get it. Char repiled.  
You think you get it but you do not get it get it? kakashi replied.  
Huh? What did he just say? Char asked.  
He says that a lot Char. Rin repiled.  
I do not get it either. She quietly said.  
hmmm Char repiled. Wanna play tag! he said.  
hmm Kakashi thought. He is still very young.  
You want to play now? Rin said. No that we just got talked to?  
Yep me want to play and you be it! Char said tapping Rin. Sensei can we play tag please? Rin asked.  
Well sure just be gentle with him Ok? He is most likey not used to rough play. Kakashi said.  
Got that one Sensei. Rin smiled and ran after Char.  
I am gonna get you Char! Rin shouted.  
Yeah right you slow poke! char shouted back at Rin. Just then Char saw a tree. hmm Char said. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOW POKE! Char shouted and ran staight up the tree.  
Wow he can that? Rin was amazed. SENSEI Rin shout Char is cheating! He ran up a tree! Then Rin made a dash and attemped to run up the tree but fell.  
Kakashi quickly catch Rin and set her down. Char! get down here! Kakashi said loudly.  
Char poked his head out from a small branch. huh? Char queitly said. Char slowly walked straight down the tree.  
Kakashi took Char's paw once he came down. No more Tag Char. He clamly said.  
HUH why not Sensei? What did me do? Char asked.  
That is easy you cheated and ran up the tree. I do not aprove of Cheating so no more play today. 


End file.
